Hold Your Peace
by TheDaughterBox
Summary: Set during Titans Together. Jinx is laying the smackdown on evil and SeeMore is wondering as to why. Jinx and Kid Flah if you tilt your head just so


SeeMore couldn't believe his eye. Did he have the wrong lens in it or something? But no, when a wave of pink energy crashed through him, that familiar overall luckless feeling, sending him sprawling back into the wall, did he know for it to be true.

Jinx was back. And working for the Titans.

Oh sure, he had heard rumors after she left the High Five. Word gets around fast in the villain community. Bets were laid, whispers spoken. How long was she to last, out there, with such a price on her head that the Titans constantly held, and her murky past. Was she really to be a hero?

SeeMore had listened to none of it. In a daze, he watched her land a kick on Mad Mod, flinging him into oblivion. While Gizmo and Billy Numerous smarted from what they though was betrayal, SeeMore had held out hope that Jinx would come back to them.

She always had temper flare-ups. She always vowed to never return.

She always did.

Though in this instance, there was a different factor. A wild card. From his position on the floor, SeeMore could watch as Kid Flash sped to and fro, to fast catch. To fast to hit.

Every few moments, he would brush by Jinx. She would look up from whose ever head she was stomping on just in time to see his retreating figure. And then, with a mix of exasperation and something indescribable, she would smile. Just a little.

But it was enough for See More to see. Enough for him to become confused and hurt all the same.

For, it couldn't be true, Jinx and Kid Flash. He couldn't have turned her into someone who would actually SMILE when knowing someone else was looking out for her, someone who was for the common good. Not See More's Jinx. The Jinx who stole for fun, who was able to break all manners of items with the flick of her wrist, who completely CURSED out Kid Flash in the secret language of truck drivers when he destroyed their base.

Jinx is now fighting Cheshire, and having a rough go of it. Backed into a corner, she is pinned down by the swift claws and the twisted, grinning mask baring down on her. SeeMore tries to rise ( painfully) to help, but is knocked down by a swift burst of red and yellow, sending him ( once again) into a crumpled heap.

It seems though everyone that came into contact with Kid Flash was having that problem, as he went zooming in G Force to Jinx's aid, making friend and foe alike go flying in opposite directions.

SeeMore watches as Kid Flash literally _slams_ into Cheshire, sending her careening through the wall and into the beyond.

He turns to Jinx, and instead of the thank you that would be expected after saving one's life, Kid Flash gets a withering glare and a flick on the nose. Even though the two can't be heard over the loud din of starbolts and explosions, it is clear that Jinx is not amused with the heroics. Ah, so Jinx really hasn't changed. The world can now move back into its upright position.

Wait. SeeMore feels a tidal wave of total disbelief, stronger than before, when after a moment of staring him down, Jinx peeks around and gives Kid Flash a blink-and-you-missed-it-kiss. Really. _Really?_

Time seems to stop for SeeMore, as a sudden crash of memories comes flooding back to him. How Jinx used to draw unicorns. How she saw crime as a dulling art form than a nifty way to procure awesome stuff. How she constantly seemed like an office worker, overtired and underpaid. And finally, the look on her face when she said goodbye to him - to them all-as he knew for sure now, would be the last time. Twirling the mysterious rose who she wouldn't dare tell who it was from ( who SeeMore could just about for sure guess who it was now) she seemed definitive. Ready to move on. Maybe SeeMore's eyesight wasn't worth all the hype, as he so plainly couldn't see that Jinx wasn't coming back to her old life. That Kid Flash was the push that finally broke her free from her life of crime, which in retrospect, was pretty obvious she had some kind of idealistic issue with, deep down.

As SeeMore is about to be frozen along with the other villains for who knows how long, he looks to find Jinx, held onto-for what seems like dear life- by Kid Flash. For the first time in this entire battle Jinx locks eyes with See More, and he can see she is different. No longer his Jinx, but a stranger. And all the yet, SeeMore is still a little incredulous that he has to let her go.

* * *

A/N: I always have held the secret belief that See More cared a lot for Jinx. I think of them as friends.


End file.
